dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Luthor, Jr. (Earth-Three)
Real Name: Alexander Luthor, Jr. Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Lex Luthor Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status: As Alexander Luthor, Jr. none in current reality though is considered to have a criminal record due to public revelation done by LEX Luthor. Was a legal citizen of Earth-Three, still considered a minor prior to Earth-Three's destruction. Identity: Secret, the general populace of Earth is largely unaware of the existence of Alexander Luthor. Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Ally of every known surviving superhero of the Pre-Crisis multiverse; Secret Society of Super Villains under his disguise as Lex Luthor; Former ally of Kal-L and Superboy-Prime Base of Operations: Formerly Monitor's orbiting platform; formerly a pocket "Paradise" dimension; later various locales on "New" Earth Origin Rocketed from the dying Earth-Three by his parents, Alexander Luthor was aged dramatically and gained extraordinary power upon passing through an anti-matter storm. Place of Birth: unspecified locale on Earth-Three; presumably his father's mountain lab/retreat Known Relatives: Alexander Luthor, Sr. (father; deceased, killed by the destruction of Earth-Three in the Crisis), Lois Lane-Luthor (mother; deceased, killed by the destruction of Earth-Three in the Crisis) First Appearance: Crisis on Infinite Earths #1 (1985) Final Appearance: Infinite Crisis #7 (2006) History Crisis on Infinite Earths Alexander Luthor was born on the alternate universe of Earth-Three, as the son of that world's versions of Lex Luthor and Lois Lane. On Earth-Three whose history was largely considered "reverse" to most other realities, JLA were an evil organization known as the Crime Syndicate of AmeriCa and ALEXANDER Luthor, Sr. was the only known super-hero. The Earth-Three universe was one of the first MAJOR realities that was attacked by the Anti-Monitor in his quest to destroy the matter based realities in order to overwhelm his matter based counterpart and recreate the resulting universe to meet his own needs and desires. The Anti-Monitor's anti-matter wave succeeded in destroying the entire Earth 3 universe except for Alexander, Jr. who was saved by his parents when they placed him in a special experimental transportation capsule, which was successful in phasing through the dimensional barriers and the anti-matter wave and carried the infant Luthor to the relative safety of Earth-One reality. There, he materialized on the Justice League of America Satellite, which (unknown to his parents) had been abandoned. He was found and taken in by Harbinger, on request by The Monitor. His passage through the anti-matter storm granted him power over both matter and anti-matter, though the exposure also dramatically accelerated the aging process. By the conclusion of the Crisis, Luthor was a young adult, despite the passage of only a few weeks. After the Monitor's death, Alexander (along with Harbinger and Pariah) helped lead the heroes and villains of the DC Universe against the Anti-Monitor. After he, along with Kal-L (the Earth-Two Superman) and the Earth-Prime Superboy finally defeated the Anti-Monitor, he revealed he had saved Kal-L's wife, Lois Lane-Kent from being erased from existance when the multiverse was erased from existence due to the battle at the "Dawn of Time". The foursome, no longer having a place in the new Post-Crisisuniverse, decided to retreat to a paradise-like dimension Alexander could access using the thought to be last of his dimensional powers. Infinite Crisis Alex watched with his companions the events happening in the Post-Crisis Earth for several years, until he, at the beginning of the Infinite Crisis event, convinced a pessimistic Kal-L to break the walls of their paradise so as to intervene with the decadent status of the Post-Crisis Earth, utilizing the false promise that they could save everyone from the apparent "darkness and corruption" of the current reality, even Kal-L's cousin Power Girl who was originally from Earth-Two. Alex told Kal-L and Power Girl that their joint efforts could help him bring the alternate universe of Earth-Two into predominance over the merged universes (as Earth-One had become predominant post-Crisis), which would help Earth-Two's Lois Lane to recover from her current illness. However, his actual intentions have been shown to be more sinister than originally portrayed, as it was revealed that he not only was the imposter masquerading as Lex Luthor (organizing many of the world's villains into the Secret Society of Super Villains), but that he was also using their help to construct a massive dimensional "tuning fork" (like those seen in the original Crisis'') incorporating several fallen or incapacitated heroes and villains (representing various alternate universes), and including the remains of the Anti-Monitor. The device required a vast power source to operate, which Alexander generated by manipulating the Spectre into destroying existing magic. The result was a raw form of magic that could be tapped to power the device. Programming the tower was accomplished by granting sentience to the Brother Eye satellite, which allowed the system to evolve into a brain capable of directing the tower's energies. In granting sentience to the Brother Eye satellite, Alexander became responsible for the events of The OMAC Project. The focus of the device was the center of the universe - however, under Alexander Luthor's orders, the Earth-Prime Superboy altered the orbits and placement of many planets in the universe, shifting the actual center from Oa to a point consistent with the center of Earth-Two's original universe. Once activated, Alexander tapped into the device and was able to redivide the universe, appearing to be successful in recreating the multiverse but his multiverse was not the one that existed before the Crisis on Infinite Earths as they later found out. The recreate Earth-2 was barren and unpopulated and ultimately proved unable to save the life of Lois Lane-Kent, the wife of Kal-L who went along with Alex's plan for that promise. Superboy-Prime rejected Alexander's plan when he realized that Alex could not bring the original Earth-Prime back either. However, Alexander noted early that the recreation of the multiverse as it exised prior to the first Crisis was not his plan's ultimate goal, but to create a so-called perfect Earth. Alexander almost met his death at the hands of Batman when he blasted Nightwing. Wonder Woman managed to stop Batman from making the same mistake as she did and they left Alexander Luthor as the rest of the heroes went to stop the murderous rampage of Superboy-Prime who was venting his frustration in not being able to return to his original universe onto many people in the current universe, most notably the Superboy native to the current reality, Conner Kent. Unable to attain his goal and apparently depowered, Alexander went into hiding. But it wouldn't last long. He was attacked by the Joker for not letting him "play" (inviting the Joker to become a member of the current incarnation of the "Secret Society of Super Villains" and directly participate in the resulting carnage). But Luthor taunted Alex in stating that Alex's biggest mistake was underestimating LEX Luthor. Joker then proceeded to melt off half of Alexanders face and then apparently shot the supposedly depowered Alex in the face, killing him. (The scene in Infinite Crisis #7 does NOT show the Joker actually shooting Alex, only the resulting shot sound is listed). Lex later used the apparent corpse of Alex as the true source of all of Lex's current criminal accusations when he revealed Alex as an extradimensional being to the press after making some modification to the corpse to appear closer to Lex including adding colored contact lenses (which Alex did not need as he could alter his body as well as most other matter to achieve almost any effect desired) as the actual person who had formed the Super Villian Society as well as all the actual criminal activities that LEX had commited himself, effectively allowing Lex to return to his primary cover as a generally law abiding citizen. Characteristics Height: 5'11" Weight: 164 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Green Hair: Red Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Passing through the antimatter attack of the Anti-Monitor during the first Crisis that completely destroyed all of the Earth-Three dimension other than himself, as well as possibly the protective devices afforded to young Alex's escape ship by his father Alexander Luthor, Sr. resulted in Alexander having control over matter and anti-matter, which have been used both offensively, as bursts of energy, and defensively as well as changing the very molecules of his own body to alter his appearance to mimic others most notably the Luthor native to the current DC reality as well as recreate duplicates of himself to operate independent of himself at times. This has led some to believe that Alex was not acutally killed at the end of the recent "Crisis" despite what Dan Dido has said about the character and may reappear at a later time. Alex's mastery over both matter and anti-matter has given Alex an ability to form and control interdimensional portals into "pocket" realities. During the recent "Infinite Crisis" Alex also had demonstrated such a massive control over matter and energy that he was able to recreate entire planets corresponding to various dimensional Earths that existed prior to the first Crisis on Infinite Earths as well as temporary duplicates of the people who inhabited such duplicate Earths. Alex needed help in effecting such large scale recreations however such as the residual focused energies native to the corpse of the Anti-Monitor which Alex fashioned into a tuning fork to amplify his already vast abilities to even higher levels of effect and further enhanced by the inclusion of magickal energies of the Spectre. However, Alexander's powers were limited in that he could not actually bring back the ORIGINAL versions of those Earths as they existed before the "Dawn of Time" and thus Alex either did not possess actual time travel abilities or the previously existing multiverse is completely unreachable to time travel. Also it should be noted that none of the recreated Earths were completely accurate to their original forms as demonstrated when he re-created Kal-L's home Earth-Two which was completely barren and unpopulated. This was also true of many of the people Alex re-created in his quest to create the so-called "perfect universe" as when he recreated Ultraman to blend with his interpretations of Kal-L and the long lost Earth-One Superman. Alex's model of Ultraman was a copy of the one native to his own Earth-Three dimension who was killed long ago and NOT the current anti-matter universe member of the "Crime Syndicate of AmeriKa" thus indicating a limit on Alex's power and scope. But many of Alex's recreations were similar in many regards to the Pre-Crisis multiverse and its inhabitants. Known Abilities: Temporarily Alex had almost unlimited power of energy and matter manipulation which allowed him to create entire planetary bodies. But he had no known time travel abilities. Strength Level: Physical Strength level is unknown but estimated to be at least superhuman due to his energy manipulation abilities Miscellaneous Equipment: various Super scientific devices that used a host of exotic sources and items including the Anti-Monitor's remains Transportation: Alex had created various devices that allowed him and others to travel vast distances however Alex also had the native ability to move inter-dimensionally under his own energy and matter controlling powers. Weapons: Alex had created various devices that allowed him to conduct defensive and offensive effects however Alex also had the native ability to do such effects under his own energy and matter controlling powers. Notes * The character of Alexander Luthor was created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez. * It has been suggested that Alexander Luthor used his enormous reality bending and creation powers to reformat Kal-L's cousin Kara (Power Girl) BACK into an Earth-Two Kryptonian from her reformat as an Atlantean being in the current reality, possibly as an incentive tool to further seduce Kal-L's cooperation using Lois Lane-Kent as a conduit of actually LUTHOR's power, explaining how supposedly Lois's touch restored Kara's awareness of being an Earth-Two being. This change over would explain how Power Girl is able to be an Earth-Two Kryptonian after all of Earth-Two was eradicated from ever happening due to the universal reformating of all beings in the singular surviving universe of the Crisis on Infinite Earths which recreated everyone native of the Earth-Two universe, as well as all of the other surviving universes such as Earth-S original native reality of Captain Marvel and the Marvel Family who survived the battle at the "Dawn of Time" to become native to the new primary Earth. Kal-L survived in tact as he and his allies existed in an insulted pocket reality :While applicable to the existing storyline, this explanation has NOT been told in story as yet. Trivia * Alexander Luthor's origin is a nod towards the origin of the original Golden Age Superman. Recommended Readings *Crisis on Infinite Earths *Infinite Crisis *Villains United Related Articles * Luthor * Anti-Monitor * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Infinite Crisis * Superboy (Earth-Prime) * Superman (Earth-Two) * Lois Lane (Earth-Two) * Pariah External Links *Alexander Luthor at Wikipedia References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Copy Edit